Cobwebs
by lazywriter123
Summary: The squal to "Heartbeats." A new case and a new unsub, but way is Spencer so uneasy? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

The poems written are my own

Enjoy

_I lie alone as I rot away_

_No sunlit mornings to greet me at day_

_I am still awake but I'm not at peace_

_Only through salvation can I sleep_

After the case in Dallas, Spencer has been uneasy. Morgan noticed this but nothing could comfort Spencer's mind from what he saw in that house or what Heather told him in the letter. He still kept it in a case on his desk at his apartment. He still can't forget the words or the chill he felt as he read each letter.

JJ called the team one morning. There was a new case in Georgia; the details will be given to them on the plane. On the jet, JJ told them that two bodies have been found in a cemetery not far from the town. They were burned repeatedly and finally their necks were snapped. The victims were Frank Villianson and William Breaksten. Both worked as handymen in the town. The locals noticed when they didn't show up for any of their appointments.

Spencer looked at the photos and felt as shiver down his spine. He didn't know why but he felt something was off about this case. He prayed that it was nothing.

AT THE CRIME SCENE

"The bodies were dumped side by side. The victims had their work clothes on but on their eyelids are black Xs. It appears to be black ink" said Hotch as he inspected the bodies.

"Why dump them in a cemetery" asked Prentiss.

"Maybe a sign that the unsub wanted to give, their dead and this is where they belong now" said Rossi.

Spencer was next to Morgan, silent but in deep thought. Morgan looked at him, "Reid…are you ok?"

"I'm fine; I just want to go back to the station."

The others stared at him concerned, "Reid, you've been acting weird since the case in Dallas. I know it shook you up but don't let it get to you. The case is closed and the killer is gone" said Hotch.

"I know" said Spencer with a sigh.

In the distance a small girl was watching them. She had on a black dress and was holding a toy doll. "The dead keep the dead" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly she noticed the tall man with long brown hair looking around as if he heard something.

"He can hear me" she thought. She vanished into the shadows.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer was in his hotel room playing poker with Morgan. "Will go to the station tomorrow and take to the victims' families, maybe they know something."

Spencer nodded but Morgan knew he really wasn't listening. "Earth to Reid."

Spencer looked up at him, "I'll do it in the morning." Morgan sighed and shook his head.

"Reid, you need to get your head out of what happened in that house. Heather is DEAD. End of story."

Spencer looked at him and frowned, "You don't know what I saw Morgan."

Spencer got up and went into the bathroom, Morgan collected the cards from the table and left.

XXXXXX

Spencer put on a grey shirt and sweatpants. He glanced at the clock; it read eleven thirty at night. Spencer went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Suddenly he felt a familiar chill in the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks and couldn't move. In the mirror he saw a small girl in a black dress looking at him with blank eyes.

"You can see me" she said. She went closer to Spencer and put her hand on his face. Then there was a flash of light.

_A young daughter…a mother that was never there…a father praying on the side of his bed. _

Spencer found himself back in the bathroom and the girl was gone. But on his hand was black ink.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

"Why can he see me? No one else can."

_Flashback_

_The hallway is dark and the floor creeks below my feet. "…Daddy…are you here…daddy I'm frightened…"_

_Inside the bedroom my father is praying. Suddenly he turns around and smacks me hard. I fall back and touch my reddening cheek. _

"_You will never interrupt me when I'm talking to God, only sinners do that. Go to your room and pray. You're just as bad as your mother."_

_I walk out of my room and in the kitchen I see my mother drinking as usual. She looks at me and gets up to close the door so I couldn't see her. I walk back to my room and hug my doll._

_End Flashback_

"No one…ever sees me."

AT THE POLICE STATION IN THE AFTERNOON

"So Frank and William were fishing buddies" asked Hotch.

"Yes…they went fishing every other week. They were the best of friends. Frank and I have been together for twenty-five years. William would babysit the kids when we went out for dinner. He was like an uncle to them. I don't know why anyone would kill them" said Frank's wife, Lois.

"Are you sure, is there anyone in this town that is unusual or had a fight with them at some point?"

"…no" she said and then started to cry.

A policeman escorted her out and Hotch went up to Morgan who finished talking to William's wife, Debbie.

"Nothing, huh" said Morgan.

"No, these men were average family men. Garcia did a background check on them. No criminal record, no strange activity. They went to a state university not far from here. Got married and had kids. They were just…normal" said Hotch.

"Do you think these murders were out of convenience?"

"Either this a personal kill or the person is a complete psychopath."

MEANWHILE NOT FAR FROM TOWN

"Why do they not see me?" I see a woman outside my window, walking alone in the forest. A hiker perhaps?

I hear someone go outside. I see a shadow follow the woman.

I smell ink everywhere.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Morgan and Rossi look over the crime scene photos as Hotch and Reid discuss possible motives of the unsub. Suddenly Prentiss rushes in, "Another body was found, and it had black ink on it."

The men jump up and rush to the cars.

"The body was found in the cemetery like the other victims. The victim is Jane Galloway, just turned twenty-three. She has black ink on her eyes and was also burned and her neck was snapped" said the police officer as he led the team to the crime scene.

"Another murder in only a day…it almost like the murders in the Dallas case" said JJ.

"JJ…the killer was found dead, this has nothing to do with this case" said Morgan.

"I know but everything about this case feels…off."

Morgan and JJ looked at the bodies to find any evidence while the others talk to the person who found the bodies.

"So you found the body while going to visit your wife's grave" asked Rossi.

The witness was a eighty-six year old, widowed man named Ed Harrison.

"Yes…that poor girl, it's strange that this is happening again."

"Again?"

"Yes…when I was about her age, this town used to be extremely religious. Murders started to occur just like this, but the killer was never found because after about three months of killing he stopped and the case went cold. Everyone mourned the people who were killed…except this one family. But then again they hardly got involved with town affairs."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they only left the house to go to church on Sundays or for any catholic holiday. The father was extreme with his faith; hit his wife and child all the time. He hardly showed any love towards his family and was a bitter man. The wife was a drunk, could never take care of a child. There were rumors that she slept with other men behind her husband's back. To be honest I believe it was true. The child was a quiet girl, her father never let her out of the house and home schooled her. I remember seeing the bruises on her arms and face the few times she was outside."

"What happened to the family?"

"I don't know really, the mother killed herself with a gun. The father left town not long after that."

"And the daughter?"

"She just…disappeared."

Rossi and Hotch looked at each other and then back at the old man.

"Can we call you if we need more information about the family" asked Hotch.

"Sure, I live in the small house near the lake. Come by any time."

The man hobbled away and the police officer drove him back to his house.

"Do you think this family he spoke of has any connection to the murders" asked Rossi.

"It's possible."

_FLASHBACK_

"_You Idiot. You think killing people in the name of God will save you from the jail house or help our family?"_

"_This place is filled with sinners Diana, when will you face the fact?"_

"_John your crazy. You pray almost fifteen times a day and starve yourself for days. You need help John."_

"_Look who's talking, you sleep with any man that looks at you."_

"_At least they show some love. You can't even please your own wife."_

_Suddenly gun shots are heard and mother falls to the ground with a thump. _

_I walk away from the door and quietly walk to the front door._

"_Cindy…where's my daughter hiding?"_

_Cindy ran out of the house and into the woods, the hoped that her father wouldn't follow her._

_The father rushed outside but he saw that Cindy was gone, but there was no time to find her. He knew that he had to take care of his "suicidal wife" he thought._

_END FLASHBACK_

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Just for the record the last chapter was not meant to insult anyone who is catholic, it's based on the idea that someone who is clearly mentally unbalanced, is using his religion to justify hurting people. I'm sorry if it offended you in anyway.

Enjoy

Spencer was back in the police station working on the case. Hotch told him about what Mr. Harrison told him and Rossi. Suddenly as he was looking at the crime scene photos a thought came into his mind.

He immediately asked the chief to give him the case file on the wife that Mr. Harrison told them about. When he got the files and evidence, he looked them over for hours. Finally he went up to the team and told them what he found.

"Diana Franklin did not commit suicide, the bullet wound and the way the body was on the floor in the photos shows that she was shot at close range. Because of her alcohol addiction, the police automatically thought she killed herself."

"So it must have been the husband" said Morgan.

"But he can't killing now, he must be at least in his eighties" said Prentiss.

"So who's the killer?"

Suddenly one of the police officers came into the room. "We found something about the Harrison family. They have a son."

"What, but there's no birth certificate or file of it" said Rossi.

"The Harrison's had the baby in their home, a nurse who was there told me about it. She was sworn to secrecy but when she heard about the murders, she broke her silence. The boy was deranged and unbalanced. They kept him in a tool shed and fed him leftovers. The abuse from the parents was horrible. The boy's name is Harry. He worked in a town nearby but he quit recently."

"Let's go get him" said Morgan.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Brother…are you ok?" My brother was in his cell of chicken wire and wooden beams. He looks at me and snarls._

"_I claw your throat out of you don't get me out of here" he yelled._

_I hand him a bowl of leftover chicken and rice. He gobbled it up in only minutes._

"_Brother…why are you in a cage?"_

_He doesn't answer and throws the plate at the wall, shattering it into pieces._

"_Good night brother." I leave the shed and go back to my room inside the house._

_END FLASHBACK_

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Hotch came out of the rundown mobile home, "Harry isn't here, its looks like he hasn't been here for days."

"Then where would he go" said Morgan.

Spencer went into the mobile home to look around to see if he could find anything that would lead to Harry. Suddenly he felt a chill in the air. He shivered and then he felt his eyelids become heavy. He swayed as he felt himself drifting. Then in his mind he saw the same girl he saw in his hotel room. The girl was clutching her doll and was crying.

Suddenly he saw a dirt road…a large house…a room stained with blood…a man with green eyes…an unmarked grave under a large oak tree.

Then he was back in the mobile home. Spencer ran and went up to Hotch. "I know where he is. He is at his parent's house in the woods."

Hotch stared at him but immediately got the team back into the car and drove off.

AT THE HOUSE

Spencer saw the same house he saw in his vision. They got out of the car, drew their guns and went into the old house. Inside, they saw that the house was slowly falling apart and what looked like dried blood on the kitchen floor. Suddenly they heard a glass shatter and a man running into one of the rooms.

"MOVE" shouted Morgan. They chased him into the room and they managed to catch him and cuff him.

The police came and identified him as Harry and found his "tools" he used in the murders. After they caught him Harry didn't say a word.

While the police were busy at the house, Spencer walked into the forest, he soon found himself at a small unmarked grave. In the wind he heard a tiny voice whisper in his ear.

"Cindy" he found himself saying. Spencer went over to a patch of flowers and picked a few. He laid them on the grave. Also he took two sticks and made a cross on her grave.

"Cindy…you didn't deserve all the abuse and neglect in your life. But remember that God loves you and that you remained strong. Rest in peace. Amen."

Suddenly Hotch came out from the trees and up to Spencer.

"Reid…how did you know about the house or the daughter's grave."

Spencer sighed, "I don't know…but I saw her…like I saw Heather. Hotch I know it sounds crazy but I can see and hear them. I don't know why or how."

Hotch stared at him, "I guess there are some things that shouldn't be explained but embraced. Because of this…gift…you stopped a murderer and found the body of the missing daughter. I may not understand it Reid…but I'm grateful that you can see her."

Spencer stared at the grave for a few more minutes and then walked back to the car with Hotch. In the shadows, Cindy was smiling for the first time. She slowly faded away. She knew that now, she can finally cross over. "Thank you Spencer."

END

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
